Beyond Basic Knowledge
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: Liliana Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and Sorrel Snape. Life hasn't gone as smoothly as she wanted it to go but its beyond basic knowledge that anyone would know how she and her brother would feel. This is the sequel to A Little Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

This is for XHarryxGinnyxloveX's Harry Potter Quote Challenge.

My qoute was 'But she did have his baby.'

Sumary: Liliana Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and Sorrel Snape. Life hasn't gone as smoothly as she wanted it to go but its beyond basic knowledge that anyone would know how she and her brother would feel.

* * *

Amount to everything; come up with nothing in the end

Liliana is curled up on a chair while she looks at Remus walk back and forth. Remus was thinking about where Liliana would do her schooling in.

She could go to Beauxbatons or Hogwarts, either way she would start school this year. Liliana didn't care where she went to school as long as her desires were meet she could care less.

"Remus, I know you and mom have different views on where Lily should go to school, but I think she should go to Hogwarts," said Damian, plainly, as he looks up from a book he's reading.

"I don't want to be a Slytherin!" exclaims Liliana, looking at her older brother.

"I didn't imply that I wanted you to be a Slytherin," Damian said, coolly not looking up from his book. "Did I?"

Sorrel then walks into the room. She looks at the three and smiles, going over to Remus she gives him a kiss on the cheek, while she is kissing him she watches her children's reactions.

Damian doesn't even look up from his book that he is reading. While Liliana exclaims, while covering her eyes, "Ah, gross mom can you do that somewhere else!"

Remus laughs and puts his arm around Sorrel's waist.

"So have we come up with a decision yet," asks Sorrel.

"Not yet mom," replied Liliana.

"Well, how about this, you go to Hogwarts because both I and your father went there, and I feel safer if you went there," said Sorrel, calmly.

"Okay, mom I will go to Hogwarts," said Liliana, sighing.

Couple months later, Liliana is waiting in line with other kids around her age to be sorted into their houses. When it starts she goes second.

"_Darn my last name," Liliana thinks._

She sits down and looks calmly at everyone.

"Just like your mother, you could be in Gryffindor but unlike your mother or father you could be in Ravenclaw as well," said the sorting hat aloud, "this is a very hard decision, I might say."

"You are also not like your brother whom I put in Slytherin two years ago, he has aspects that you do not possess," said the sorting hat.

Liliana internally begs, "Please put me in Gryffindor."

"Why do you want to be in Gryffindor," asks the sorting hat.

"I want to be in Gryffindor because my father was there too," thought Liliana.

"Ahh, Gryffindor," screamed the sorting hat.

Liliana then goes over to the Gryffindor table.

Spacey attitude, I wonder how she will get along with everyone

Then everyone is sorted and a boy sits by Liliana who starts talking to her about Quidditch.

"You know that, this and that is for this and that," said the boy. Liliana barely hears him, as he talks.

Liliana then looks at him. "Not to be rude, but I don't care."

"Oh," said the boy. "Hi my name is Oliver Wood."

"Yeah, I know I was listening when they called you to go up there," said Liliana, coolly.

Oliver looks at the girl and then goes back to eating his food. At that moment he just didn't know what to say. It was like the girl made him tongue-tied.

Couple days later, Liliana runs into class, with her books.

"I'm sorry I'm late," apologized Liliana to her teacher.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," said the teacher.

The Gryffindors groan at her mistake and Liliana just sits at the least crowded table.

"Don't worry," Oliver said, quietly to her. "You will get used to it soon."

"Well it's just because I'm a little spacey today, that's all," replied Liliana quietly.

"Oh ok," replied Oliver, amused.

The next year they try out for the Quidditch team and both of them make the team.

After they tryout they go to the Gryffindor common room together.

"Wow, I can't believe I made the team," said Liliana, smiling. "Well I am just a substitute."

"But you are an awesome substitute," said Oliver, patting Liliana on her back.

"Thanks Oliver, but really I think that someone could be better for my position," replied Liliana.

"Lily you can play any position, no one can replace you, and no one can replace Liliana Andromeda Black," said Oliver, "because you are my- my best friend."

Liliana smiles and hugs Oliver. "Thanks Oliver."

"You welcome, Lily," said Oliver, smiling.

Hardy son of a gun

A month later Liliana is at home relaxing in her mom's study. Liliana is curled up on a couch reading a book. As she reads the book she becomes sad.

"It's not the same, isn't it," said Damian in the doorway.

"No its not," replied Liliana, putting the book down.

Damian walks over to her and Liliana moves over to make room for her brother. When Damian sits down he takes the book from Liliana's lap and looks at the page she was reading.

"But she did have his baby," he read. He then gave Liliana a one armed hug and smiled, weakly.

As they look at that sentence they remember when their mother and father would sit down together and read that story to them right before they went to bed. They remember when their family was whole. Liliana puts her head on her brother's shoulder and cries softly.

"I'm sorry that she isn't here now," said Remus, leaning against the door way.

Damian looks at Remus and he narrows his eyes at him. "Why isn't she here with us, Remus?"

"You know I didn't do anything to her," said Remus, looking at Damian.

Damian rolls his eyes and then sighs. "She isn't an Auror, so why isn't she home?"

Remus then points at Damian and takes him outside to the hallway.

"You know I would never betray your father, right," said Remus, looking at Damian seriously.

"I know, but my dad doesn't know that," replied Damian coolly glaring at Remus.

"Yes he does," remarked Remus, "he wouldn't have asked me to take care of _his _wife."

"It's because you were the only one left, so he had no choice," said Damian, calmly.

Before they can argue anymore, they hear Liliana crying inside their mother's study. Damian then walks in and hugs his sister.

"Don't fight, please," said Liliana, through her tears.

"We aren't fighting," assured Damian softly to her.

"But you guys were yelling and it scared me," said Liliana quietly.

"I'm sorry," Damian whispered, "if we were being loud."

"Yeah Lily, I'm sorry," said Remus, kneeling beside the couch where Liliana sat.

"It's okay," said Liliana, wiping her tears away. "As long as you two don't fight I will be okay."

"That's good because we are going to King's Cross to get something," said Remus, getting up and dusting himself off.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

So you all know this is an AU timeline. So no one freak out.

* * *

Liliana smiles, remembering that today Harry Potter would be sorted into his house, before Liliana sits down at her table she decides to go over to the Slytherin table and see her brother Damian.

"What's up," Damian said, smiling.

"Nothing really, just excited," Liliana replied, bouncing slightly.

"Hey Lab can I have a piece of that," asked a Slytherin.

Liliana scoffs and walks back to the Gryffindor table where she sits by Oliver Wood, couple days later Liliana and Oliver get called from class. Liliana looks at McGonagall curiously, but doesn't say a word.

McGonagall explained to Oliver and he nodded understanding what he had to do. Liliana went closer to Oliver and held his hand.

"Calm down," he whispered to her.

"Why did Professor send you him?" she asks, looking at him, confused.

He smiles, "He is going to be our new seeker."

"No way!" Liliana exclaimed. "You got to be joking?"

"No, I am telling you the truth," Oliver said, looking at Harry.

"Oh," Liliana breathed out.

They walk out onto the Quidditch Pitch and after he explains to Harry the rules he points to Liliana.

"Liliana over here is our substitute, she knows all of our positions and can perform each very well," Oliver began. "She can even do my position, but that's too dangerous." Oliver kisses Liliana.

Liliana blushed. Oliver continued, "If you ever need help just ask her, she can give you more advice than I can."

Liliana smiled. Later Liliana walks through the hallways and sighs. She knew that some things were going to change.

"_Will he ever change?" she thought. "All he ever thinks about is Quidditch! It isn't fair to me."_

Then someone bumps into me. "Watch where you're going," the person said.

I extend my hand and he gets up. "I'm sorry, I was in my own world," I apologize.

He smiles and I then recognize him, he was…

* * *

He was Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain. "It's okay," he replied. "Since you bumped me now you have to give me something in return."

I look at him in shock. "Like what?"

"Something that you can give," he said, looking at my lips.

"No, no, no," I say, "you know I have a boyfriend already."

"But he only thinks about Quidditch, doesn't he," Flint whispers. "I will think about you all the time."

I bite my lower lip, and look at him, "Just once okay."

He smiles waiting for me to do something. I walk over to him and kiss him; it was short and sweet and to the point. I could feel him wanting it to become something more but I pulled away using the back of my hand to wipe my lips.

"There, you got your kiss," I hiss, turning on my heel I walk as fast as I could back to the common room. When I walk in I see that Oliver isn't there and I sit on a chair and curl up, crying softly. I think, "Maybe he would be better, maybe he would."

I wake up and see that my head was on someone's lap.

"I'm sorry," the person mutters. "I'm sorry I think about Quidditch all the time. I'm sorry that I let myself get too serious around you."

"It's okay," I reply, not thinking.

The person looks at me and then I realize who it was. "Oliver," I say stupidly.

Oliver laughs, "Yes, it's me."

"I thought we had practice today," I ask looking up at him confused.

"No, we didn't," he replies, looking at me.

"Well I have to get changed, I am going somewhere with my brother," I say, standing up getting ready to go to where my room was.

Oliver grabs my hand and whispers, "Be careful."

"Always am," I reply, as I walk away.

Once I got dressed I went to where my brother should have been. Of course he was with his friends by the lake. When I walk up to him I see all his friends looking at me.

"Where are you going Lab," one of them asks.

"Nowhere," I mutter.

"It has to be somewhere," he says, "you wouldn't dress so pretty if you weren't going somewhere."

"Well she always looks pretty," another one says, "so she could be taking a morning stroll and it still wouldn't matter."

My brother looks at them and said, "Stop with your comments."

They all shrug; they then look at the person who was walking up to the group. I had my back turned and didn't see the person until I turned around. My eyes go wide when I see Marcus Flint and half of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"What do you want," I hiss, looking at Marcus and his friends.

"Oh, I just want to play," Marcus said innocently.

My eyes bug out, "Play? Play! What do you take me for a slut?"

"I don't know," he said in a sing-song voice.

His friends snicker. Before I could do anything my brother stands up and said, "Leave her alone Flint. My sister isn't a person who will go with just anyone."

He smiles and replied, "I'm not too sure about that."

My brother's friends all nod and say, "She isn't like that."

I smile, happy that they were doing that. Then Marcus wraps his arm around my waist making me stiffen up. He kisses me on the cheek which made me flinch.

"She is such a prize," he continued.

I gasp and try to push his arm off of me, but his grip is too strong for me. My brother grabs his arm and pushes it off me.

"Go Flint," he growls, looking at him as he slinked away. Shaken up, my brother pulls me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay," he whispers to me.

I nod and then looked at his friends who looked back at me.

"We will walk with her, if you want-" my brother's friends began.

"No," Damian said, holding his hand up to stop them from continuing. "Of course if you want you can have one person be with you."

I shake my head and after he loosens his grip I walk away thinking about things.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I am so happy that I got my second chapter out. My third chapter is on its way!

I get happy when I get reviews ^^ *hint,hint*


End file.
